Harry Potter Emissary or Exile
by tansy1354
Summary: Take one man who has finally accepted and fulfilled his destiny, then take one fifteen year old boy who has just found out about his, add a bit of very old magic and a new journey will begin for both. HPLOTR CROSSOVER
1. Part 1 Rescue

Harry Potter – Emissary or Exile by Tansy 1354 

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings; they belong to J. K. Rowling and J. R. R. Tolkien. I thank them for allowing me to visit their worlds. I do however own the character of Danir, the King's squire.

Summary: Take one man who has finally accepted and fulfilled his destiny, then take one fifteen year old boy who has just found out about his, add a bit of very old magic and a new journey will begin for both.

_**From another world, where no other can follow**_

_**Carry me to my own, to where I can cross over**_

_**-Evening Falls by Enya-**_

**Part 1 – Rescue**

In an ordinary lavender painted bedroom of a comfortable but unremarkable old house in Oxford, a teenaged girl tossed and turned upon the bed. The girl with the long bushy brown hair suddenly shot bolt upright screaming, "HARRY! NO! NO!" before falling back into oblivion.

From nearby the girl's parents were already on their way, as this was now becoming a routine they would dearly love to break. But this time was different, for try as they could, their only child would not wake.

* * *

Far away in Ottery St. Catchpole, in a house that was anything but ordinary, the youngest son of the household was also tossing and turning in the bright orange bedroom that he shared with his best friend when he came to visit. He also suddenly shot bolt upright and screamed into the early hours of the morning," HARRY ! NO!" before he too fell back into the darkness. 

The Weasley family had also had little sleep over the last two weeks since their two youngest had come home from Hogwarts for the summer holidays. With heavy hearts Molly and Arthur once again made their way to Ron's room to try and allay his fears. Ginny was already on her way to make some hot chocolate for everyone. Molly as usual made her way to the bed. Instinct took over, for the mother of seven children who immediately noted that this time was different. If she didn't know better she would have thought that it was a barely breathing shell of her son that she was looking at. So she set to work to try and wake him, her immediate thought that he had relapsed from his injuries received at the Ministry of Magic.

* * *

Helen and Ross Granger became even more worried when after thirty minutes they still couldn't wake Hermione. She was deathly still and barely drawing breath. " I don't know what to do for her, do you think we should contact the school nurse?" Helen whispered as she held her daughter's slowly cooling hand.

They both jumped when they heard a voice calling out from downstairs, " Helen, Ross, Hermione are you up?" They both recognized Arthur Weasley's voice and were up and running down the stairs before you could say wand. Arthur was standing in the middle of their living room dusting floo powder off himself.

"Arthur, you don't know how happy we are to see you" Helen raced over and gave Arthur a relieved hug, before stepping back quickly and scanning his face anxiously.

" I was afraid of that, I gather Hermione is also unconscious then," Arthur said looking into her fear filled eyes.

Ross stared at him, " Ron too? Let me guess the last thing he screamed was " Harry, No."

"We've already called Professor Dumbledore, and he is going to check on Harry then meet us at the Burrow. I suggest you wrap Hermione up in a blanket, as you can see floo travel can be a bit dirty. Don't forget her wand. Then we'll go and see if Dumbledore knows what this is about."

Helen went to grab some clothes for herself and Ross, while Ross went to get Hermione ready.

Fifteen minutes later the four of them were in the middle of the living room of the Burrow and Ross was laying his daughter on a couch beside Ron who indeed looked to be in the same state as Hermione except there was now a faint golden glow resting over both of them. Ross rearranged the blanket to cover the unmoving form. He stepped back and turned to the Weasleys. "Are they sick from their injuries? Whatever this is, it can't be normal. Shouldn't we call a doctor?"

"No they are not sick from their injuries, I believe Harry is the cause of the state they are in. It appears that Harry's magic has been severely drained." Professor Albus Dumbledore was walking from the fireplace carrying Harry Potter wrapped in a blanket. Although he showed the same symptoms as his friends there was also something else.

Dumbledore walked over to the couch, " Molly could you please extend the couch so I can put Harry with his friends?" Molly was shocked to see her adopted son glowing gently with a pulse that alternated first a bright white then a pale gold. She seemed incapable of movement so Arthur said the incantation and the couch widened enough to accommodate all three teens comfortably.

Harry was placed between his two friends and Dumbledore started to arrange the blankets so the three teens were all covered by the same one, but before he could complete this, both Ron and Hermione turned onto their sides and placed a hand around each of Harry's and squeezed tightly, then they placed their other hands on each of Harry's shoulders. A little colour finally found its way into their faces but Harry's remained unchanged.

Dumbledore backed away from the trio shaking his head to clear the thoughts and emotions that threatened to crush him. He saw the others in the room looking towards the couch with a mixture of fear and puzzlement. Looking at Harry, Dumbledore suddenly took the blanket off. He observed the glow surrounding Harry and saw that, while it still pulsed, there was a lot more white than gold now.

"I believe that Ron and Hermione are keeping Harry anchored here by their sheer will, but they may well need our help to come back. I'll explain what I know later, but I need you to trust me now and save your questions." Dumbledore paused, correctly taking their silence for assent.

"Molly, Arthur, Helen and Ross I am going to ask you to make some difficult choices. First whoever has the strongest bond with their child will now need to become their anchor to this world." Ginny who had been watching quietly over the three on the couch, looked up to see a myriad of emotions in all the adults' eyes. Each couple seemed to have a conversation with no words, and then Arthur and Ross stepped forward towards the couch, each receiving encouraging kisses from their wives. Molly beckoned Ginny to her, but Ginny shook her head refused to leave her brother and friends.

"Arthur, Ross kneel beside Ron and Hermione. Place one hand flat upon their foreheads and the other flat above their hearts. Now close your eyes and picture your children in front of you. Try to reach out to them in your mind and tell them to remain calm, that you love them and Harry, and everything is going to be alright."

Quietly Dumbledore went to stand in front of Ginny, " You trust Hermione and Ron, and they trust you, yes?" When she nodded he said "I need you to trust me now and not be afraid".

She looked at the three on the couch, her eyes resting on Harry before she looked hard at her headmaster. "You're not going to upset Harry again are you, because he doesn't deserve that and we don't want him to be hurt anymore." She stood resolutely the defiance in her voice tempered by the tears in her eyes, which she tried to blink away.

Surprisingly there was no outburst from Molly Weasley about speaking respectfully to her Professors.

"No Ginny, in fact that is why I am asking you to serve as my go-between, I don't believe that Harry would appreciate me in his mind right now. I know he doesn't trust me at the moment. Will you do this for them?" he motioned around everyone in the room.

"Yes" Ginny said with quiet determination and allowed herself to be placed behind Harry with her hands arranged the same as Ross and Arthur. Dumbledore stood behind her with his wand above her head.

"Close your eyes and concentrate all your thoughts on Harry, Hermione and Ron, see them in your minds eye, then hold onto that picture and then tell me what you see". As soon as she did the white glow around Harry encompassed her.

"_I see white mist rising around me, it seems to be lit by a very pale golden glow, and it's making me feel all warm inside reassuring me that I am loved and safe. It is like my mum hugging me. There are stars above me, more than I could possibly imagine and I feel they are shining as though they were encouraging me. The golden mist seems to be drifting from in front of me and there is a bright white light in the distance as if a small white sun has landed on the earth, I can just make out voices in that direction, so I'm moving towards them_."

Ginny's soft voice stopped for a minute before she suddenly gave a gasp.

"_I think I am in paradise, because I swear there is an angel in front of me and she's holding Harry snuggled in her arms. He's smiling, but his eyes are closed and he isn't moving although I am sure he is breathing. Ron and Hermione are standing about 10 feet away and trying to move towards Harry but they seem to be stuck there. Hermione is pleading with the angel to let Harry come back, that it is not his time to go yet. Ron is saying the same to Harry._

_The angel is looking directly at me; she's glowing from the inside. I've just noticed that she doesn't have wings but her ears are pointed and her eyes, I feel like she can see into my soul. Oh! Yes Lady I would be honoured."_

Suddenly Ginny glowed only white and her body shimmered and changed shape. Then from the light that flowed from the beautiful being that now stood in front of them, came an overwhelming pulse of hope.

Ross and Arthur suddenly opened their eyes and stepped back slightly from the couch in awe but still remaining connected to their respective offspring. An even more unusual sight followed this; Albus Dumbledore was bowing to the being. A gentle breeze as soft as a breath, kissed each person in the room. Then although her lips didn't move, the lady spoke in a soft echoing voice.

"Albus Dumbledore, there is no time for formalities. Harry is at the crossroads, his magic has reached out to us across the eons and I have come to save him by taking him home. Unfortunately without realizing it, his friends in trying to save Harry have now bound their own magic to his. I can no longer help him without them.I will need to take all three with me now, and I do not know when they will return to you."

"Lady Galadriel, thank Merlin, I had hoped it was you. I understand what must be done. Tell Ron and Hermione that I entrust to them the role of my personal emissaries to your world and to behave accordingly and that they are all dearly loved. May they all return safely to us. Just answer one question though, who currently rules Gondor?"

Lady Galadriel nodded "I must leave now, Harry is growing weaker and I must take him now while he still has a little magic left. I will contact you through Ginny if I need to. I suggest you start searching for a way to get them back. King Elessar Telcontar rules the reunited kingdoms of Gondor and Arnor. **_Navaer !( _**Farewell)

With that Lady Galadriel, Harry, Ron and Hermione vanished like a star going super nova while Ginny's knees gave way and she collapsed against Dumbledore.

While every set of eyes in the room looked at him in shock, Dumbledore was left to wonder which path Harry would choose, that of emissary or exile. Whichever it was, he prayed to Merlin that it would bring him the love, peace and strength the young man desperately needed. He also hoped that it would bring him back to them.

* * *

Ron and Hermione looked around again as the scene in front of them changed. They were no  
longer in the mist; they were in a glade resembling an outside room. Above them towered mighty trees adorned with glowing crystals suspended like stars against a living green backdrop. In front of them stood a large stone basin on a plinth, elaborately carved with what Hermione recognized as runes. To their right was a small waterfall whose water gently cascaded into a large natural bowl. The light here was soft and the night was filled with delicious scents from the fragrant flowers that entwined around the rocks encircling the grove.

A little way behind the stone basin was a set of rough stone steps cut into the stone wall and on the bottom step stood a tall man who looked around 40 years of age. As he reached up absently to push his dark shoulder length wavy hair behind one ear they noticed he didn't have pointed ears. They also realised that he didn't glow but his face had a bearing that invited trust and demanded respect. He held Harry gently in his arms and they could just hear him repeat, "**_Na verdui_**." At last

The Lady who was standing in front of the step looked at them intently before speaking " Do not be afraid for none shall harm you or Harry while you are here. I have a message for you from Albus Dumbledore; he bids me tell you that he has assigned you the important mission of being his emissaries while you are in this land. He bids that you act accordingly and hopes that you will soon be home again. Know that all those you have left behind love you and Harry and will miss you. For myself, I welcome you to Lothlorien, my home. I am called Lady Galadriel of the Golden Wood."

The Lady looked up to the top of the steps, Looking down was another shining or should that be glowing being like herself but obviously male. "Ah, this is my husband the Lord Celeborn. **_Meleth–Nin_**, may I introduce Harry's closest friends Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. It would seem Harry could not leave them behind, or else they would not let him come alone."

Like the Lady's this man's voice was soft and melodic, "Welcome emissaries, you must be tired and confused. Come you shall have food and take some rest. There will be time for further explanations on the morrow." Lord Celeborn smiled down upon them as he beckoned them towards the steps. He then nodded at the man who was carrying Harry and slowly making his way up the steps towards him. "**_Meleth-nin_**, our grand-son grows impatient and will not rest until he sees that his child is well."

Ron stood up straight and crossed his arms in front of him, glaring at both of them. " Not until you tell us whether Harry is going to be alright. WHAT DO YOU MEAN **HIS **CHILD?"

"You will make a fine warrior one day my young friend and your loyalty is most admirable. Harry has obviously chosen his friends well; it must be a family trait. However to answer your question, I believe that in this place and amongst his kin, Harry will recover. The smile on his face should please you, for it shows that he finally feels safe and at peace. What he needs now is time and gentle guidance and as much love and nurturing as we can give him. Does that answer satisfy you Master Ronald and you Lady Hermione?" The lady smiled at both of them in her strange enigmatic way.

Hermione had been watching Harry as this exchange took place and for once her heart held sway over her burning curiosity. She had seen how her friend was no longer suffering from the hurt and heavy burden that she and Ron had tried so hard to help him bear. She knew somehow that this peaceful place was just what Harry had lacked his whole life and she for one was not going to stand in the way of something that could finally heal him.

Hermione moved next to Ron and placed her hand in his and tugged him forward. " Come on Ron, this is what Harry needs. We can't do anything about it now anyway as he's already chosen for us. Remember Harry doesn't trust easily, but he seems to be happy to be here. Let them help him, because we don't seem to be able to, no matter how hard we try."

Ron studied Hermione's face before nodding, seemingly reassured. Hermione was right as usual; Harry deserved the right to make his own choice since he rarely got the chance.


	2. Part 2 Kindred

**Harry Potter – Emissary or Exile by Tansy 1354**

A/N . Thanks to those who reviewed and to my beta reader Jessara. The character of Danir is my own creation.

IMPORTANT NOTE: During this chapter and the next one I have followed some other authors in having a time difference between the two worlds. For each day that passes in Harry's world, four days pass in Middle Earth. It seemed to suit the story best. If it does become confusing please let me know and I will rework it.

**Part 2 – Kindred**

_Three weeks before in the city of Minas Tirith_

It had been a month since the Royal wedding and the Fellowship members were again debating whether they should take their leave. Nearly all had decided to leave a week ago but they were now filled with unease and worry for their former companion Aragorn now King Elessar. Indeed the Lady Arwen was also showing concern. Neither looked as a newly married couple should look, instead of the usual joy and playfulness, their eyes were shadowed and neither appeared as though their slumbers were always pleasant. Indeed a strange malady seemed to have taken the king into its grasp.

It started the night that Aragorn did not show up for dinner with his friends especially surprising the occasion was that of Lord Faramir's birthday. At first nothing seemed amiss until Danir, the King's squire, approached Lord Faramir. There were whispered words and Lord Faramir left the room. When he returned some time later, he was escorting the Queen and they both seemed concerned.

"My friends I apologize for my dear Aragorn but a personal matter has detained him and he has bid us begin dinner without him," the Queen greeted them.

Arwen had been the gracious hostess as usual, indeed making a point to reassure everyone present that it was merely a personal matter that kept the King from the table and not some new evil to worry about. But as the meal continued, she more than once had to reply to questions of Aragorn's health, and again reassured them that he was well. Despite all her graciousness she was clearly on edge as the evening wore on and the King had not put in an appearance. Lord Faramir also glanced at the doors to the dining room quite often as though willing the King to walk through them. Aragorn's absence seemed all the more noteworthy, when everyone knew how much esteem Aragorn held Faramir in.

The next day all seemed as normal and Aragorn had apologized to everyone in person but did not elaborate any further as to the reason for his absence. Although the King appeared to be tired and worried, he seemed to improve over the next three days, however on the next day he again seemed weary. This pattern of sudden weariness then slow recovery seemed to repeat every few days for almost three weeks.The last time had seemed to weaken him the most yet his eyes showed both frustration and anger.

---------------------

In the royal bedchamber the night before, Aragorn was once again wandering within a dream that he knew could turn into a nightmare. But this was not a nightmare of the wars he had fought, or the companions he had lost. All he could see was a room, a bedchamber although it was more like a storeroom. Unfortunately very little seemed to have changed from the first few times he had been there. His eyes fell upon the desk and noticed it was littered with pieces of parchment, some of which were half written on, the rest blank To one side of the desk, there appeared to be even more unopened letters addressed to

Mr. Harry Potter

The Smallest Bedroom

No. 4 Privet Drive

Little Whinging

Surrey.

He was immediately hit by the sound of a teenaged boy screaming and as he rushed towards the bed the moonlight lit a heartbreaking sight, for the boy was clawing at something on his forehead. He could just make out blood seeping through the boys' fingers. The boy began to convulse and Aragorn's healer instinct kicked in as he pulled the boy into his arms to restrain him. He knew that the child could hurt himself otherwise. He was knocked back off his feet as the pain the child was experiencing hit him, it stopped when the contact was broken but he was still shaking and weak as was the boy who had fallen back on the bed. He stared at the Harry that the letters were addressed to and anger began to fill him; who would willingly subject a child to such torture. A moan came from the bed and for now it seemed that the incident was over. The boy had not even acknowledged his presence.

Quiet muttering came from the bed " Well Harry, it is no more than you deserve for getting Sirius, Cedric and your parents killed. You're no hero, you draw death to you and hurt those who try and help you. You are hopeless, how can you save your world when you can't even save your friends?"

There was a pause then a shaky sigh "Just great, now it looks like that's another night without sleep and another day of captivity. If Voldemort doesn't get me then I'll probably end up insane with my loving relatives and other assorted adults doing all they can to help me along." It worried Aragorn that the boy could believe these words. But he knew that Harry did not dispute them for he had heard him ranting them before.

Aragorn could see a damp cloth sitting on a chair next to the bed and automatically reached over, took it and attempted to wipe the blood from Harry's forehead. He tried to sooth the youth with gentle reassuring words. "Rest now **_tithen-pen _**little one . I am not your enemy and will not harm you since it was you that sought me out and I come willingly to try and ease your suffering. Remember me and your dreams will not trouble you." He started to hum the tune that he had sung at their first meeting and watched in relief as the young man relaxed and seemed to fall into a more peaceful sleep.

Aragorn reached forward to embrace him and protect him, but before he could he felt someone gently shaking him from behind and calling his name. "Aragorn, **_lasto beth nin, tolo dan _** hear my voice, come back> **saes echuivo** **_Meleth-nin_**" please wake up my love > the beautiful voice of Arwen was pleading next to him. He awoke wearily and noticed that for the first time since the haunting dreams had begun many nights ago, he felt stiff and sore and ill. Indeed he realized that he was still shaking a little. He, in his turn now felt a cool damp cloth placed on his brow. As the coolness gradually sunk into his mind, he tried to still his thoughts.

He removed the cloth and opened his eyes to gaze into those of his beloved Undomiel and finally found some comfort. " Something was different this time wasn't it?" she said quietly.

As Aragorn quietly told her of this nightmare, she nodded and when she heard the words the boy had spoken she cried. "If this continues he may well fall ill, and I fear for you my love if he does. You have grown attached to him and blame yourself that you cannot be there for him all the time, but I know that you must allow yourself this contact. Beloved, people are starting to notice that something ails you, especially your companions of the Fellowship. When they arrived they had already set the date for their departure and that has passed by as many days as the visions have been visiting you."

Aragorn sighed "The Valar knows that I have tried to be a good king and to serve my people well, but that boy's fate weighs heavily on my heart. I swore an oath to love and protect him but don't seem to be able to do much for him. Yet my heart tells me that I was right in taking this course of action no matter what it does to me. Please my beloved, would you have me do anything less?"

"Oh Aragorn, you would not be the man I fell in love with, if you did not do this. Do not worry you have my full support in this endeavour. I will help you in anyway I can. I too would see Harry safe and well and with us." Arwen leaned over and kissed his forehead gently.

" Fear not sweetest Arwen, I will seek out Mithrandir and take council with him. In the meantime I will try some herbs that may ease my sleep and yours." He pulled her towards him and placed a gentle kiss upon her lips as he wrapped his arms around her slender form. So they were to be found a short time later watching the sunrise with Aragorn embraced from behind by Arwen's loving arms.

-----------------

Harry's bedroom the same night 

Harry Potter felt the cool facecloth against his scar but he didn't notice his hand reach out for it. Perhaps he was already going mad, because he was sure he could hear a soothing male voice speaking to him like a father would. It was not a voice he recognized except that it sounded like the man from a couple of nights ago. If only he could remember his name. But it was a kind voice and somehow he just knew that he could trust what this man said. He vaguely wondered if the fates had taken pity on him or were they just playing their usual games. All he knew was that he desperately wanted to hear that voice again.


	3. Part 3 Confessing

**Harry Potter – Emissary or Exile by Tansy 1354**

A/N . Thanks to those who reviewed and to my beta reader Jessara.

IMPORTANT NOTE: During this chapter and the next one I have followed some other authors in having a time difference between the two worlds. For each day that passes in Harry's world, four days pass in Middle Earth. It seemed to suit the story best. If it does become confusing please let me know and I will rework it.

**Part 3 – Confessing **

**Next day in Minas Tirith**

The next day the king went about his business a lot stiffer and even more tired than usual, but he made time to go to the Houses of Healing where he procured the herbs he required, deciding that he should keep an assortment in his chambers. He was collecting the final ones required for the sleeping draft when he was startled by Legolas's voice beside him.

"**_Mellon- nin_** my friend your senses could not be so dulled by your new duties as king, that you were not aware of me," he laughed.

The look of guilt on Aragorn's weary face told him that it was the task he was about that caused him to be so easily startled, not the lack of skills. Aragorn quickly placed the herbs in the last of the pouches that he had lined up at the table before stowing them in a satchel he had over his shoulder.

Legolas placed his pale slender hand upon his friend's shoulder, surprised by the flinch that this action caused. He then turned the man so he could see into his eyes. Aragorn for his part tried to feign nonchalance, but could not keep it up for long as Legolas stared into his eyes.

"Are you well, **_Mellon- nin_** my friend ? A burden is much lighter when it is shared amongst friends," he said quietly.

Aragon smiled back although it did not reassure Legolas, "**_Ai_** Ah , you have caught me, I confess that I have missed not having my herbs and remedies near me and thought to keep a stock in my private study. I hoped it would make me feel less longing for my traveling days."

Legolas nodded, realizing how hard it must be to stay put after such a life. The elf's musing was interrupted by Aragorn's voice. "Faramir has not informed me of any appointments for this afternoon, care to join me in the King's gardens for a while?"

When Legolas happily agreed to the plan his friend continued, "Good, just let me put this satchel away and I will meet you there. Perhaps I could visit with the rest of our companions as well. I'd better order a grand picnic so we won't have the hobbits complaining about not having enough to eat." That thought made Aragorn smile despite his weariness.

The afternoon turned out to be very pleasant and Aragorn seemed to be almost like his old self, but still Legolas felt a growing doubt that not all of Aragorn's earlier explanation rang completely true. He wondered also if his friend was hiding an injury. But Aragorn appeared to improve for the next seven days as though he had finally shaken the mysterious malady. The Fellowship was now hoping that the problem was over and that they could begin leaving in the next couple of days, but it was not to be.

Around midnight of the seventh night there was an urgent knock on Gandalf's door, and when Gandalf did not stir immediately, the door was opened and a figure walked quickly to the bed calling as it went, "Gandalf, please wake, you are needed most urgently." As the wizard started to wake, Faramir quickly grabbed Gandalf's robes and slippers before pulling the old man out of the bed.

Gandalf's eyes shot open to the sight of Faramir holding his robes in front of him. "What brings you to my chamber at this hour, my Lord Steward?"

"The Queen bid me bring you to her without delay, she said to tell you the king has need of you", Faramir replied breathlessly.

Gandalf stood up relieving Faramir of the garments and finished getting dressed as he was heading for the door. "Well lead on then, my Lord Faramir." He remarked gruffly.

When they arrived at the royal bedchamber they could hear sobbing coming from inside, Faramir knocked on the door and waited for permission to enter. To their surprise the Queen herself opened the door and beckoned them both inside, before gently closing it again.

Gandalf made straight for the bed wherein sat a distraught Aragorn, while Arwen guided Faramir to a chair in the corner and whispered to him. "Please wait here, I suspect we will require more aid from you this night." Faramir nodded as the Lady turned with a heavy heart to comfort her beloved.

Gandalf sat down on the bed next to his friend of so many years they were too numerous to count. "Aragorn, my dear friend, what ails you so?"

Aragorn looked up at hearing his name. Through haunted eyes he recognized Gandalf and with that his hands latched onto the front of the wizard's robes. The Kings started to speak in a broken voice, "Harry is only a boy and practically being kept in captivity. He told me tonight, that he no longer has the strength to write the letter that he must, that will keep them away. If he doesn't write the letter they will come for him and take him to a much darker place of holding where he fears to go. He is also afraid that I would not be able to come to him again if he was taken there. I fear it is my fault that he has grown so weak. I started to take the sleeping herbs to ease everyone's concern for my health but Harry just used up much more power to bring me to him."

To those in the room, the King seemed to gain relief as he spoke; finally laying down the weight of the secret he had been hiding.

"I know some of what he is going through. He has nobody to help or guide him, no one he can trust, not like I did. I, at least, was an adult when my destiny was presented to me, he is not even sixteen. When we first made contact on Faramir's birthday, I began to worry that he was withdrawing into himself or, worse, going mad because of his heavy burden. But tonight I also realized that Harry is ill equipped to fight and, even if he could, he is so weak he has no strength to do so. I now fear that his enemies could easily overcome him. I must do something now or I will most likely lose this child I have come to love as a son. I have given my oath to protect him. Please, Gandalf, help me save him." Aragorn entreated.

Arwen gently reached out and gently pried Aragorn's fingers from Gandalf before moving Gandalf off the bed and easing Aragorn back against the pillows. "We will get help for Harry I promise, but you must rest a little or you will be no use to him when he seeks you out again. Rest easy now and I will make you some soothing tea. Faramir will stay here with you until I return if you will agree."

At his slight nod she indicated to Faramir to sit on the bed and placed his hand on top of Aragorn's. At Faramir's look of surprise, "He just needs the touch of another to keep him focused here please, Faramir, I know how much you love your king, please do this for him not as his Steward but as his friend."

Arwen led Gandalf to a small sitting room off the bed chamber where everything was set up with all the herbs needed to make various medicinal teas. There was a small fire already going and she placed a water filled pot upon it. She did all this in silence as though pouring all her love into this activity that it might flow through into the finished tea.

While the water heated, she turned to Gandalf who knew she would tell him what happened when she was ready. She took a deep breath while opening a package of herbs that was labeled in elegant elvish script, SLEEP. "He didn't take it tonight; I believe he knew it was important that he receive the dream tonight. It would seem he was correct. He still needs to rest, so he can think clearly but he is determined to help Harry. From what he has told me, the boy is a direct descendant of ours, many generations into the future. His name is Harry Potter and his life has been ruled by a prophecy, which is a subject dear to Aragorn's heart as you can imagine. The boy is in danger constantly and has been tortured in his body and a fact that Aragorn can vouch for personally, in his mind for quite some time. He feels totally alone and that he is responsible for many deaths. Aragorn feels that the child is an innocent, who some are using as a pawn."

She went to the fire to retrieve the water and made some ordinary tea for herself and Gandalf and then added a small amount of sleeping herbs to the third cup that was Aragorn's. "Wait here and I will complete my story when I have seen to him." She left and he could just hear her encouraging Aragorn to drink the warm brew.

A few minutes later she returned and took up her own drink before sitting down on the old leather couch along one side of the wall, Gandalf went to join her.

She took a sip of her tea before beginning her own story. "As Aragorn already mentioned, it started the night that he missed Faramir's birthday dinner. As I was just completing my attire, Danir, the King's squire brought me the message that he would be delayed and to begin dinner without him. This I duly told to the Fellowship. However Danir also informed me that Aragorn had commanded that he was not to be disturbed until further notice and that he had returned to his private study and locked the door behind him. The boy also observed that Aragorn seemed to have difficulty with his speech. I immediately sent for Lord Faramir when I discovered that apparently Aragorn had the only key to the study. However, when we got to the study Faramir produced a second key and opened the door. We found Aragorn lying on the floor unconscious and talking to someone and then he began to sing an Elven song about Rivendell.

The first few contacts started out as just dreams until the fifth night when he experienced Harry's pain for himself. My heart broke that night for the child and for my beloved husband. After that night he promised to start taking the sleeping draughts out of duty to his position because people were beginning to speculate that he was ill. Although he believed that Harry may not be able to contact him as easily."

She took another sip of her tea before placing her delicate hand over the Istari's, "Please Gandalf you know much of magic, apparently it was Harry's own magic that helped seal the bond between himself and my beloved. Aragorn was told as much by those who came to him and asked for his help. In fact, I believe the bond is now so strong that Harry was still able to contact Aragorn even with the sleeping draughts, although my dear husband managed to keep this from me. Gandalf, he promised to speak to you, but I think he felt that it was a private family matter and he should take care of it himself. Can't you use your magic to bring Harry to Arda?"

Gandalf sat thinking on all he had heard and pondering what he could do to help. His mind told him that if it had been the boy's own magic that had brought Aragorn to him, he was probably too young to know or understand the immense amount of power he actually had. He agreed with Aragorn's assessment that it would also explain why the boy had grown weaker suddenly, by having to use so much more power. That being the case then it should be possible to somehow connect to that magic and bring him all the way to Middle Earth although he wasn't sure his magic would be compatible. But they would have to hurry as it sounded like the boy's magic was ebbing away quickly. Perhaps with the help of the Lady of the Golden Wood they could achieve this, and his instinct told him that she probably already knew of the trouble.

"Lady Arwen I believe the solution to this problem lies with your own grandmother, Lady Galadriel. I have a theory, but the first thing to do is to get Aragorn to Lothlorien as soon as possible. If you will give me leave, I will consult with Faramir and then Legolas on the best way to achieve this without alerting Minas Tirith to the real reason for the King's absence. You, however should go be with your husband until it is time to leave. How long will those sleeping herbs last for?"

"It will be a few hours before my beloved awakes," she replied in a self-satisfied tone.

"Very well then he will have to be carried to Shadowfax. Please provide Faramir with Aragorn's longest and thickest traveling cloak along with a pair of your husband's boots and gauntlets to bring to me." He said thoughtfully as a rudimentary plan began to form in the old istari's head.

The knock on the door brought Gandalf back to the task at hand and he beckoned the Steward into the room. As Faramir stood in front of his old friend, the grey haired old man looked him up and down and stroked his beard contemplating the man in front of him.

"Yes, Yes I believe that you and the King are around the same height and build enough for you to fool most at this time of the day. Faramir is there a secret way to get to the stables from these rooms?"

Looking a little apprehensive Faramir nodded. "There is a set of steps that lead down to that level hidden behind a panel in the king's study. It leads to a secret corridor that runs behind the horses' stalls. It will lead you to the king's and his most trusted guests' horses. This is a secret that is only passed on from a Steward to his King."

"I will assume that any sudden absence by King Elessar will worry his people, so we must think of a reason that none will question." He paused to see Faramir once more nod in agreement with this statement.

"Very well this is what we shall do, in a few moments I will go to Prince Legolas and ask him to feign an illness so bad that it will require his immediate removal to Lothlorien. When I come back I will be carrying the seemingly unconscious prince and be escorted by a guard to act as a witness to the events. You will meet us in the corridor and have us escorted to the King's private study, then leave us to supposedly alert the King of the situation. While I am gone place this cloak, boots and gauntlets in the study behind the door.

When I come back have the guard go and alert those on the gates to the city to be ready to allow the travellers to depart within the hour. Make sure you tell them why. I will go down and personally saddle Shadowfax. While I am away take the King down to the passage behind Shadowfax's stall, then return here dress yourself in Aragorn 's traveling attire then carry Legolas down to the stable. Have Arwen accompany you to make it more realistic. Once there Legolas and Aragorn will simply change travelling clothes, with the hoods up no one will know the difference. Then it is simply a case of us seeing Aragorn and Legolas off to Lorien. Once they are safely away I will let the rest of the Fellowship in on the plan and we can make arrangements to follow as soon as dawn breaks." Gandalf finished, feeling quite pleased with himself for coming up with such a simple plan so quickly.

"But Gandalf, it is a crime to impersonate the King," Faramir was staring at the old man in some consternation.

"Fear not, young Faramir, no one will ever find out and I am sure that Aragorn will be grateful for your service in this matter." The Istari waved away this possible problem with a sweep of his hand. It was then he thought of another, " If you will provide me with a messenger I will send an explanation to King Thranduil, Legolas' father so that he does not worry unduly."

The Valar themselves seemed to be smiling on their venture for the plan went off without a hitch and as predicted, within the hour Legolas and Aragorn were on their way to Lorien.

As Gandalf made his way back to tell Gimli and the Hobbits of these unexpected events, he prayed that this latest quest of Aragorn's would also have a positive outcome.


	4. Part 4 Seeker

**Harry Potter – Emissary or Exile by Tansy 1354**

Summary: Take one man who has finally accepted and fulfilled his destiny, then take one fifteen year old boy who has just found out about his, add a bit of very old magic and a new journey will begin for both.

**Part 4 – Seeker**

**_Harry's view_**

He was glad that he had written several letters to the Order at the beginning of his holiday and so was able to satisfy his duty to send one every third day.

Harry paced his room muttering to himself as he had done nearly everyday since he had come back to Privet Drive for the summer. The only time the routine changed was when he occasionally banged his fist on the top of his desk or he would suddenly sink back on to his bed in apathy and despair.

He did not want to see anybody from the Order. He felt unworthy to be the cause of their risking their lives. But then again, they were just guarding the locked cupboard that housed the final weapon. That was all well and good but you needed to know that the weapon worked so you had to take it out and use it regularly. Still this weapon had a mind of its own and, that couldn't be good.

As for Ron and Hermione, they couldn't possibly understand what he was going through. They still had their loving families and hadn't managed to be responsible for any of their deaths. Neither had seen someone that they loved and trusted above all others, killed in front of them. Another link to his parents severed forever.

They did not have the burden of being the one responsible for ridding the wizarding world of Lord Voldemort. He laughed mirthlessly as he suddenly realized that Hermione had accused him of having a 'saving-people thing' and Ron had always joked about him being a hero. Well the laugh was on them because he was only fulfilling the role he was destined to play.

Despite what Hermione would think, Harry didn't bother opening any of his school books, since he didn't know which classes he would be eligible for until he received his O.W.L. results. He really didn't care anyway.

He tried several times to write to his friends but he would either end up angry that they weren't suffering like he was or crying because of the suffering they had gone through because of their injuries at the Department of Mysteries. He didn't know what to write so gave up trying to write any letters.

While his days were thus filled with thoughts he could not banish or control, bitter, despairing, destructive thoughts, his nights were even worse. They were filled with nightmares that replayed every detail of the deaths of his parents and Cedric and finally Sirius. They always seemed to be the same, each one blaming him for their death and telling him how useless he was.

However at the beginning of the second week of this constant barrage, something changed as he was dreaming of Sirius, they had just got to the bit where Sirius was screaming how he was sorry he had ever agreed to be his godfather.

Suddenly he felt a presence calling to him and a slight weight upon his shoulder. It was a male voice, soothing and quiet "Rest my child, do not fear, it is only a bad dream. You are safe now, I will watch over you till the dawn breaks." Then the voice started to sing and his dream changed to that of tall trees and waterfalls and sparkling streams. It was the most beautiful place he had ever seen and he felt as though he was being welcomed home.

Next morning he crept down to the kitchen and served himself with cereal and milk and poured himself some orange juice. He went to the laundry and had a wash, making sure not to make a mess, before returning to the kitchen to grab some more fruit and some bread and butter to take upstairs with him. It had been the first time since he had arrived back to this hellhole that he had felt like getting clean or wanting to eat.

That night he actually went to bed early in the hopes that the man from the night before would return and his wish was granted. This time he was able to see the man more clearly and what he saw was how he imagined a father to be.

"I have many names but you may call me Strider if you like," the man said. Harry immediately felt a bond between them.

"I'm Harry; and I have many other names too, none of my choosing though. Pardon me for being blunt what are you doing here in my dream?" The teen asked curiously.

"I come as a representative of your family from a distant land. I have only come now because I have just discovered you are my kin through you summoning me. This is something I believe only someone of my blood could do. I am here to help you in anyway I can, Harry, even if it is just to listen or perhaps offer some advice. That's if you would like me to continue visiting you." He finished encouragingly.

Harry felt in no danger although he knew he should have been suspicious; all he heard was the man's sincere wish to help him. His face lit up at the thought of the chance to have someone who would come when he was needed and listen to him and only offer advice when asked. Of course, he agreed at once.

So that night and over the next two nights, Harry would fall asleep and Strider would come and they would talk. Harry found that he and Strider actually had a lot in common. Both had been orphaned at about the same age when their parents were killed and were brought up by others to keep them safe but considered themselves the odd ones out in that environment He laughed as Strider talked about his twin brothers and their various pranks, so like the Weasley Twins. He understood as Strider told of his various attempts to be more like the elves that he lived with.

He was surprised when he learned that Strider, when informed of his destiny, had a similar reaction to Harry. Finally here was someone who could truly understand what he was going through. "At least you weren't told and then just swept out the door and left to deal with it on your own." Harry had replied a little bitterly.

As the visits got longer and longer, the young wizard told his friend about his introduction to the Wizarding World and told of his various adventures at Hogwarts. Harry finally felt proud of himself when Strider was suitably impressed by his many brave deeds and his loyalty to his friends.

"Harry, where were all the adults who were supposed to be looking out for you and teaching you to defend yourself?" Strider asked concerned.

"I tried to warn them about the plot to steal the Philosopher's Stone, they didn't believe me and as a result I nearly died saving it. In my second year I was turned against because I was different, yet it was Ron and I who did something when Ginny, his sister was taken. The adults did nothing and if it hadn't been for a magical bird called Fawkes, I would have died from the poison of the Basilisk I had to kill."

While Harry took a breath Strider asked, "None of your teachers suspected anything?"

"No, they never tell me anything except you can't do what you would like and you aren't allowed to have a normal life because of who you are. I can't go anywhere by myself outside of school.

I am confined here every summer with my relatives making quite effective guards, but if that is not enough there is also a guard outside the house. Supposedly this is for my own protection, they even stopped my friends from writing and telling me anything last year. In fact the last two summers, I haven't actually been allowed out of the house. Even worse I am forced to write a letter to those in charge every three days or they will remove me to the same dank dark place my Godfather Sirius was confined before he died trying to rescue me." With that the tears of frustration and grief broke through and Strider was there holding him and stroking his hair. He finally fell asleep in Strider's arms.

Although Harry's talks with his friend were helping him to think more clearly, he was growing weaker as the days progressed. Even with making sure he was eating, it didn't seem to make a difference.

To top it off the next night he received a vision from Voldemort including some of his followers being tortured in the usual way. It was the first time since Strider started to visit that he had received one. As he began to jerk in pain from the curse, a small part of his mind reflected that Voldemort used this spell whether he was pleased or not. No wonder the death-eaters liked to inflict pain on others, and didn't understand the concept of true loyalty. When it was over he found himself with a cool compress on his head and Strider speaking and humming to him again.

The next day he felt exhausted and sore from the night before and fell asleep on his bed late in the afternoon. While he dreamt he heard Strider speaking to him again from behind him and it was then he realized that the man was cradling him in his strong arms. Harry relaxed and tried to concentrate on what he was saying.

"Harry, one of my names is Estel which means hope and trust in the language of my adopted people. Both of which I am eager for you to experience I wish with all my heart that I could come to you for real instead of in our shared dreams for you have grown to mean more to me than you can imagine. I know that you are pained in mind and spirit and I wish I could take it away for you and embrace you as a father should embrace a son. Know this though, that I swear I will do everything in my power to bring you home to us. My wife the Lady Arwen is also keen to welcome you into our family. So sleep now and let only pleasant dreams find you until next we meet." With that the gentle voice was gone but Harry stayed sleeping peacefully as a smile graced his worn face.

Over the next couple of days Strider continued to come to him but the visits seem to grow shorter until he told Estel that he didn't even have enough energy to write the required letter and he was afraid that the day after tomorrow they would take him away and he would be beyond the lifeline these visits had become.

"Please Estel, I want so much to be somewhere that people actually care about me and not my name and where I am not endangering anyone by being their friend. I don't know what I'll do if we don't continue our talks, apart from Sirius you're the first person I've spoken to who really understands what it is like. Please don't leave me alone with them."

"I promise you Harry I will do everything in my power to bring you home to your family. Just hold on for a little bit longer and continue to rest. I will not abandon you."

With that he tucked the young man into the blankets and began to stroke his hair till sleep finally took the young wizard at last.


	5. Part 5 Spirits and Oaths

**Harry Potter – Emissary or Exile by Tansy 1354**

Summary: Take one man who has finally accepted and fulfilled his destiny, then take one fifteen year old boy who has just found out about his, add a bit of very old magic and a new journey will begin for both. (HP/LOTR XOVER)

**Part 5. Spirits and Oaths**

The sun was high in the sky when the King of Gondor and Arnor finally awoke, feeling a little foggy in the head.

At first all he could register was that he was nestled in someone's arms. Immediately thinking those arms belonged to his beloved Arwen, he snuggled closer and sighed in contentment before saying sleepily, "Good morning my love. What did you do to me last night?"

"Well good morning to you too, my friend, just kidnapped you from Minas Tirith." The definitely male voice was shaking with suppressed laughter as the said king's eyes shot open to behold a blue eyed, blond haired elf who was struggling to contain his mirth.

"I would also suggest you stay still, lest you fall off Shadowfax and we are delayed in our journey."

"Legolas! Wha…What are you talking about and exactly where are you taking me? Where is Arwen?" Aragorn answered somewhat confused.

When Legolas didn't reply immediately the king forced himself to try and think back to what was now obviously several hours ago. As the memory started to come back so did a sense of foreboding.

"The last thing I remember was drinking a cup of tea Arwen made for me after my conversation with Gandalf."

With a sudden look of disbelief arriving on his face he asked hesitantly, "Please tell me she didn't succeed in getting me to take a sleeping draught without me realising."

Legolas just grinned back, "Well now that you mention it, Gandalf did say something to that effect when he arrived in my room just after midnight to enlist my help in his plan to get you out of the city."

"Why don't you settle back and get some more rest and I'll explain everything as we go." Legolas was now quite serious as he knew his friend had not been sleeping well for weeks now.

So as the pair rode on towards Lorien, Legolas began to explain, from how Gandalf had come to him and asked him to take their companion to Lorien, to the excuse he had come up with for the King's absence. Although Legolas had been reluctant at first, he had agreed that indeed the excuse of his own serious illness would be one that no one would question.

Aragorn, for his part, just seemed intrigued at the trouble they had gone to in order to effect his flight from the city. He was relieved when he was told that his wife would be following on at dawn with Gandalf and the rest of the Fellowship, so would be with him in Lorien in a couple of days.

"Legolas, I know I owe you an explanation for all of this but since it is complicated can you wait till we get to Lorien and I only have to explain once?"

"Aragorn, we have known each other a long time now and I trust that whatever has sent you to Lorien is urgent. You know I would not push you to tell me until you were ready." Legolas smiled at his friend reassuringly.

Aragorn smiled back relieved, "What I will tell you is that if my journey to Lorien is successful then I will be returning to Minas Tirith with a new and wanted role to play. Although I do feel conscience-stricken at the timing of my absence since we were due to return to Edoras for the burial of King Theoden. I cannot imagine how Eomer and Eowyn will judge me." He finished regretfully.

Legolas shook his head in dismay, "Aragorn surely you don't think they would grudge you the reason of trying to save a friend's life. I believe they would understand that the living must take precedence over the dead in this case. Besides they have also noticed how you have not been quite yourself of late and have been asking after your health quite often.

Now stop worrying about it and try and get some more sleep, we should be arriving in Lorien in about three hours." He had noticed his friend yawning despite himself. So the elf began to hum a lilting tune of Rivendell which he was pleased to note sent the ex-ranger back to sleep almost immediately.

Soon enough however, Legolas had stopped Shadowfax and woken the sleeping Aragorn, "Aragorn it is time for us to change places and cloaks so that we can keep up the façade until we are behind closed doors." The elf slipped gracefully down to the ground, then turned to help the King.

It was then that Aragorn noticed they were in a small stand of trees a little distance from the road they were now following. The trees were thick enough for them to make the change without being seen and they were soon on their way again with Legolas now nestled in his friend's arms.

* * *

As they entered the tree line, Aragorn was surprised to see Lady Galadriel herself waiting for them. "Come, Elessar, I have already seen the one you are here for and he is running out of time. We must act quickly if we are to save him." Strangely she was not looking at Legolas but at Aragorn when she said this.

She turned to Legolas and placed her finger to her lips indicating he should remain silent. The Prince of Mirkwood was more than happy to comply. "I have prepared a place where we can be alone to work out what is to be done. I have also let it be known that Legolas was coming here because of a vision which involved you, Elessar, one which also caused his mysterious illness. We have decided to keep the Prince in isolation for the next few days until we can discern how to treat him."

There was a barely audible sigh of resignation from within the folds of the blond archer's cloak.

Once they were safely in the secluded flet high in the trees, Aragorn and Legolas took of their cloaks and sat down.

"I hope that you will make this the final time I will have to be carried in your name, Aragorn, as I fear I am beginning to enjoy the attention." Legolas remarked with a theatrical sigh, as he took his seat.

Aragorn smiled despite his anxiousness, "I will keep that in mind, my friend and I also thank you for your patience in receiving your explanation for why we are here."

Galadriel also smiled at the banter between the two in front of her. She, like most of the elves, had a soft spot for both of these warriors. Legolas having been one of the last full elves born had always been considered special. Aragorn, now Elessar, having been brought up among the elves also held a place of honour among her kin.

"Elessar, please explain how all this started so that we may find a way to help the one you have really come here to rescue." Galadriel commanded firmly.

* * *

_Well it all started the night of Faramir's birthday, I had been sitting in my private studying trying to get my head around a particular report that I would be discussing with my counsel the next morning._

_Indeed Faramir would not take the afternoon and evening off unless I promised to study this particular report. So I promised because I really wanted him to have a break and spend some time with Lady Eowyn._

_Anyway while I had my head down, I felt a warm gentle breeze brush across my face and a young woman's voice call softly, "Are you Aragorn, son of Arathorn, now King Elessar Telcontar?"_

_I looked up to see a beautiful young woman with dark red hair and sparkling green eyes. She looked around the same age as the Lady Eowyn and was wearing clothing in a style I had never seen before. Of course the other thing I noticed immediately about her was the fact she was just floating in front of my desk like a spirit. I felt no fear as I answered, "I am, may I ask who you are my Lady?"_

_The lady smiled back and her green eyes glistened, "Then you can see me, for I can only be seen by the one I have been searching for."_

_Curious now I replied, "Why have you sought me out, you are not familiar to me?"_

"_I have been searching through many generations, ever since my spirit was released, and I was told that was the way I would recognize you. You see I come to you in the name of the bond of blood." She was looking at me hopefully now._

"_You are of my blood, but how is that possible? I am only newly married and have no offspring as yet that I know about." You can imagine my confusion._

"_My name is Lily Evans Potter and I am a direct blood descendant of yours, from many generations into the future. I come to you on behalf of my son, Harry, who needs your protection and care, for his mind and, in fact, his very life is in danger"_

_The young woman continued, " When he was no more than fifteen months old I died to save him from a great evil that is still sweeping our world. Then, a mere three weeks ago, his godfather died to save him from this same evil. He is only fifteen and yet he is destined to destroy the man who is the source of this evil so he has the fate of a whole world on his small shoulders. But he has no one who will love him and prepare him for what is to come." _

_The lady spoke now trying to hold back her sorrow, "His father, James, died trying to protect us and he was the last of his own family, the others having been systematically destroyed by this evil man. What is left of my own family are hopeless."_

"_You have my deepest admiration, Lily Evans Potter, but how can I possibly help your son when there is obviously many millennia between us?"_

_With that the spirit produced two small spheres both glowing gold, inside was what looked like blood. "If you hold one of these in each of your hands you will absorb my blood and Harry's blood directly into you. The golden glow represents our magic which will also be absorbed. By doing this we will be sure of the bond and give you a way to bring Harry here, by means of our magic and knowledge of its uses."_

_I looked at her amazed for I could not imagine myself using magic, but how could I not accept this stripling of barely fifteen summers whose life seemed to have had so many similarities to my own, apart from the fact he was my blood kin._

_So I took the two spheres from her and was taken aback to discover they were warm to the touch. "Is there anything special I need to say?" I asked in anxious anticipation._

"_I think you already know that you only have to speak from your heart," she replied smiling despite the tears that were now starting to fall._

"_I, Aragorn son of Arathorn, accept as my own son, Harry James Potter, son of Lily Evans Potter. To protect him, love him and provide a home for him here, where his mother's blood resides." With that I squeezed the spheres and I was awash with so much love and longing it made me dizzy. Suddenly I felt a new understanding for the power of magic._

_The Lady's relief was painful to see, "From the bottom of my heart I thank you. I could tell you were a man of honour who would not deny his own kin. I can rest now knowing that Harry will finally be happy and safe. Farewell and pleasant dreams." Then she just faded away in front of me._

_

* * *

_

"As she disappeared I was filled with an undeniable urge to sleep and yet had a feeling that someone was summoning me. Quickly I called to my squire, Danir, to take a message to Arwen. Then I returned to my study and locked the door.

I had no time even to lie on the couch, but slumped to the floor in the middle of the room. That's when I first entered Harry's dreams. His spirit was indeed deeply troubled, and I feared that his grief would drive him mad or he would withdraw from the world completely.

In fact, when I arrived he was in the middle of a dream where Harry was being blamed by his godfather for causing his death, The man then went onto declare that he was sorry he had ever agreed to be the boy's godfather and that Harry's stupidity always got people killed. It was at that point that I made myself known to Harry, reassuring him I was there to help him in whatever capacity I could. I sang him a song of Rivendell and his dream changed to the beauty of my father's realm.

I have been sharing his dreams ever since and my visits seem to have improved his state of mind and even his physical health. But something has been causing a drain on his magic. I thought it might be the amount of power he is using to summon me, especially as I had begun taking sleeping herbs to allow me to fulfill my regal duties and allay everyone's fears over my own state of health."

Finally Aragorn ceased his tale and reached for the goblet of water that magically appeared in front of him, apparently from out of nowhere.


	6. Part 6 Family Bonds

**Harry Potter – Emissary or Exile by Tansy 1354**

Summary: Take one man who has finally accepted and fulfilled his destiny, then take one fifteen year old boy who has just found out about his, add a bit of very old magic and a new journey will begin for both. (HP/LOTR XOVER)

_Previously: __"I__ have been sharing his dreams ever since and my visits seem to have improved his state of mind and even his physical health. But something has been causing a drain on his magic. I thought it might be the amount of power he is using to summon me, especially as I had begun taking sleeping herbs to allow me to fulfil my royal duties and allay everyone's fears over my own state of health."_

_Finally Aragorn ceased his tale and reached for the goblet of water that magically appeared in front of him, apparently from out of nowhere._

**Part 6. Family Bonds**

Galadriel and Legolas looked in surprise at their companion. "Is this some of the magic you spoke of, Aragorn?" Legolas asked intrigued.

"I assume so, but it usually happens when I need something. I have learned to guard my thoughts and so far I don't believe anyone including Arwen knows of it. I have had to be especially careful around Gandalf, although in hindsight that was probably not a wise course of action as he would be the only one that would understand."

Aragorn replied putting the goblet down on a table which also seemed to have just appeared out of nowhere next to him.

"If you can summon these things because you need them, why can't you just summon Harry the same way?" Legolas remarked in a puzzled tone.

"From what knowledge I have received I do not think that can be done. There is something called Ap..Appar…Apparition, which allows one to move instantly from one place to another, but you need to be very familiar with both places for it to work properly. I get the impression there are horrible consequences if you are not sure what you are doing." He gave a slight grimace as he thought about that.

Galadriel who was sitting thoughtfully now entered the conversation, "Elessar I believe that Harry's mother gave us the clue, it has something to do with the bond of blood, but right now it is unclear to me exactly how this can be used to bring the boy here."

Aragorn frowned, "Besides up to now it has always been Harry summoning me to him, I had not even considered that I could summon him instead."

Legolas placed his hand on Aragorn's arm speaking quietly, "**Sidh, mellon nin **peace, my friend , you have had much on your mind and your lack of sleep has not helped you to see things as clearly as you usually would. But now we know what troubles you, let us take some of that burden from your shoulders and provide you with new eyes to see through."

Galadriel smiled at the two, "I believe we should discuss this oath you took and the magic in more depth, however I don't think we should attempt the retrieving of Harry until Gandalf and the others arrive.

Now let us begin with the oath you took Elessar, my own feeling is that the blood oath that you took along with the receiving of the blood of both your descendants is the most important part of this. However I am wondering if that in order to achieve what we wish, Harry must also make a similar oath to complete it.

It would be proper if that is the case, that he must also mix his blood with yours and use specific words within the oath, in order for him to leave his world and come here. Perhaps if you told me everything that you remember Harry telling you we may find some clues about this."

Later that night as Aragorn was winding down to the last couple of times, he and Harry had spoken, when he came to what Harry had learned from his headmaster, after the death of his godfather. The ranger now king was stopped by a look from Galadriel, "I believe you have given me a clearer understanding of these matters. Correct me if I am wrong but Harry said that he was safe at his aunt's home because that is where his mother's blood resides and he must call it home in order for the magic to work."

Legolas nodded thoughtfully, "So it stands to reason that because Aragorn now has Lily's blood and Harry's blood in him, then all that is probably needed is for the boy to claim his home is with Aragorn and not his aunt."

"That sounds reasonable Legolas but it still does not explain how to actually transport him here." Aragorn replied tiredly.

"Let us continue this discussion in the morning as the hour has grown late, my children. I will see you again on the morrow, good night." Aragorn and Legolas both stood up as the Lady of the Golden Wood exited.

The two unpacked silently and fell into bed with muttered good nights and much to think about.

* * *

Much to Aragorn's surprise and worry he had not been summoned during the night and that could only mean that there was no time left to wait for Gandalf and the others, Harry must be retrieved without much more delay.

When Lady Galadriel joined them for breakfast, he was champing at the bit to get on with it. While his companions understood his need to be doing something, they tried to reason with him that it could do more harm than good it they did not think things through thoroughly first.

"Aragorn, please stop pacing lest you wear a hole in the floor and fall to your death before you even get a chance to get Harry here." Legolas remarked with a small grin, trying to help his human friend relax.

When Aragorn stopped long enough to glare at his elven friend, Legolas still grinning simply put his hands up in front of him as though to shield himself from Aragorn's wrath.

"I believe I have now come up with what I consider to be the most likely way this whole transfer is at least possible. The Valar have granted me the knowledge and power to help you with this." Galadriel looked at Legolas who was sitting on his pallet while watching his friend pace back and forward in frustration.

Aragorn then turned to the Lady of the Golden Wood and immediately sighed, "I am sorry my Lady, please continue."

Galadriel nodded, "They have explained to me that the transfer can only take place when the link to Harry's world is at its weakest such as occurs near death or when someone is in a coma. Once he has decided to leave, the power of the family bond will draw him here naturally. They have given me the knowledge so that I shall be the one to bring Harry here."

"But if he makes the oath to me then shouldn't it be me to retrieve him, besides I am the one he knows and trusts." Aragorn blustered.

"Peace Elessar, the Valar have shown me a possible outcome where it would be prudent for me to be the go between as a woman will look less threatening. They have also informed me that conditions will be right at midnight tonight. But you must contact Harry again before this to extract the oath and exchange blood with him.

At that time you will be asleep in the glade that holds my mirror for that holds the strongest magic to draw on if necessary. For the rest of the day I suggest we make preparations for Harry's stay in Lorien.

Now that a plan had been put in place, Aragorn became all business as they discussed the more mundane things that would be required once Aragorn's new son arrived.

* * *

Just after dusk Aragorn once more entered the dreams of the young man who was to finally become part of his family in a mere few hours.

_Aragorn looked around the room and was not surprised to find Harry lying on his bed with his eyes closed so he called to him quietly so as not to startle him._

"_Harry my son, it is Strider. I come with good news; you will be finally leaving this place in a few hours." He said tentatively when there was no immediate acknowledgement from the bed._

_Aragorn quickly made his way to the bed and pulled the youth into his arms before sitting on the now vacated bed. At that dull green eyes looked up into his silver ones and a small smile lit up Harry's face._

"_Strider, I am so tired, will I need to be awake to make the trip?" the boy yawned widely as soon as he finished speaking._

"_Perhaps not, that depends on whether you can find enough energy to take a blood oath with me. You see it was your mother that sought me out and asked me to come and save you. I have already given my oath to your mother that I would take you and love you as my own son. To bind it for good you must also take an oath taking me as your father and renouncing your ties to your aunt."_

_Harry looked up forcing his brain to work and process what he had been told._

"_My mother came to you for help and you agreed. You really want me to be your son even though you really don't know me. I'm sorry the only one who has ever really wanted me as his son was Sirius." He finished incredulously._

"_Yes Harry, but it isn't just because of the oath and the fact you are my kin, you see I already love you as though you were mine and I couldn't imagine my life now without you in it. Will you accept me as your father, Harry?" With that he sat Harry on the bed next to him and pulled out a knife and proceeded to slice the palm of his hand before handing the knife to Harry who didn't hesitate in doing the same before clasping his hand in Aragorn's and letting their blood mix. _

"_I, Harry James Potter by the joining of blood do willingly accept with all my heart, my mother's chosen, Aragorn, Son of Arathorn to be my father from this time on. I accept that my home will be wherever his blood lies and that his family are now my own. _

_I also willingly renounce my blood ties to the one known as Petunia Dursley, nee Evans and at midnight tomorrow night I will no longer call home the place where only my mother's blood resides._

_Thereby I give my oath."_

_Quickly Aragorn bandaged Harry's hand and seeing that the boy had relapsed into his weak state, he explained that his Grandmother the Lady Galadriel would be coming to get him and when he saw him again he would be in Middle Earth._

_Pressing a kiss to the crown of the boy's head, Aragorn reluctantly returned to Lothlorien._

When midnight came however Harry and Aragorn's talents for attracting trouble brought them slightly more than they bargained for in the shape of one bushy haired girl bookworm and one fiery tempered red haired boy.

* * *

At the same time within the cosy home of the Weasley family on earth two sets of parents and a sad headmaster were looking at each other and the place where their children had just disappeared.

The occupants of the Burrow were coming out of their haze when a spirit in the form of a red haired woman with emerald green eyes appeared out of nowhere. Molly, Arthur and Dumbledore looked aghast as they quickly identified the spirit of Lily Potter in front of them.

She was as beautiful as ever as she looked sadly at the parents of the children she had helped to take. Turning firstly to Hermione's parents she began to speak,

"I am Harry's mother, Lily Potter and I wish to apologise for my part in Hermione's leaving of this world, she is a remarkable young woman and a true friend to my son.

Molly, Arthur I also apologise to you for Ron's leaving as well, but you should know that the three cannot be parted from each other any longer. You see it was their deep bond of friendship which allowed them to invade Harry's dream tonight. It is because of them that Harry nearly didn't make it into his new father's arms. Still I can assure you Harry's new family will treat them as they would their own children. For them, children are an extremely precious gift that must be cherished and protected and nurtured."

"Lily my child it is good to see you again, although I cannot explain how it is possible. What do you mean by Harry's new father?" Dumbledore moved forward to stand in front of the spirit, his customary twinkle just slightly dulled.

"Ah, yes the great and powerful wizard Albus Dumbledore, you need no longer concern yourself with matters to do with my son for he is now with the family of my choosing and they were happy to take him in." The room was beginning to vibrate as the young mother glared at the Headmaster before turning to the other parents in the room.

"I appeal to you as one parent to another, tell me would you allow anyone to sacrifice any of your children just to get rid of Voldemort? No you would have fought it tooth and nail. But who stood up for Harry, who put his needs and interests first, not Albus Dumbledore. Only Sirius and Remus would have, but he made sure they had no chance to have any say.

I can assure that it will not be the case with Harry's new parents; for he willingly blood bonded to them and nothing will stop them from loving and protecting him. I should perhaps explain about those wards you rely on so heavily, they are nowhere as strong as you think they are. You see when I sacrificed myself for Harry, I did it willingly out of love for my son, but when you placed him with Petunia she did not take him in the same manner. You also probably didn't realize that the blood bond needs to be formalized by the taking of an oath by both parties in order to renew it."

Dumbledore looked mortified as his former student delivered this piece of news, "Lily, you are right I didn't know that part, but you must agree that it did serve its purpose in shielding Harry from Voldemort. I am truly sorry that it did not shield him from the Dursleys. I believed I was doing what was best for Harry at the time, surely you must see that." He answered looking into the fiery emerald depths and realising that he was not going to be forgiven easily if at all.

"You always asked us to think about the path we chose, the easy one or the right one. Well you took the easy way hiding behind a fifteen year old boy and a prophecy, shame on you Albus Dumbledore!" Her voice had been steadily getting louder and the vibrations around the room had increased as well to the point where things would be starting to shatter very soon.

"Instead of actively trying to find Pettigrew and clearing Sirius' name so that Harry finally had a decent home, you kept sending him back to that awful sister of mine.

By the way much as I would like to see her dead for the way Harry was treated, I will let you know that Harry willingly renounced his blood bond with her and the wards will fall on Privet Drive at midnight tomorrow night, so if you can actually manage to put your damn lollies away long enough to make arrangements for the family to leave Privet Drive it would be appreciated.

I wonder if you would have tried to guard him so well if he hadn't been the key component in your grand plan to rid the wizarding world of Voldemort. Instead of doing the obvious thing of making sure there were less death eaters around to cause so much damage in the first place.

I have to leave very soon but here are a couple of other things to ponder over, when Harry's new father gave me his oath, I gave him some of my blood and magic and the knowledge of how to use it as well as some of Harrys.

Finally think on this, Harry has a great heart but his heart has been broken one too many times. Why should my son help you and the rest of the wizarding world, when you treat him as an object to be brought out when you have need of him then shoved back in the dark cupboard when you are finished with him?"

As things began to shatter there was one more shout, "You do not deserve the trust and loyalty and love that you are showered with, when it is such an easy thing to betray even one of those who follow you, especially an innocent boy."

With that Lily Potter winked out of existence and everyone in the room looked at Albus Dumbledore as though only seeing him for the first time.


	7. Part 7 What's in a name?

**Harry Potter – Emissary or Exile by Tansy 1354**

Summary: Take one man who has finally accepted and fulfilled his destiny, then take one fifteen year old boy who has just found out about his, add a bit of very old magic and a new journey will begin for both. (HP/LOTR XOVER)

**Part 7. What's in a name?**

Meanwhile in Middle-Earth, Ron and Hermione were led up the stone steps and were just in time to see the golden couple's grandson heading off towards the forest. They became alarmed when Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn headed in the opposite direction to their friend.

When the new emissaries stopped suddenly it was Lady Galadriel who explained, "Fear not for your friend young ones, King Elessar is taking Harry to his own private quarters to care for him. I assure you that he will be taken good care of as the King also happens to be an excellent healer."

Hermione gasped, "Harry is being looked after by a King, how, why?"

Ron suddenly came to life as well, "Merlin, hold on you said that Harry was his child, does that make Harry a Prince?"

Celeborn's lilting voice rang out in laughter, "My love these two remind me of Elrond's twin terrors, Elladan and Elrohir with all these questions."

"Indeed! Young ones I am afraid you will have to wait till the morrow for your answers. You will also have a chance to meet our grand-daughter and the rest of the King and Queen's closest friends. For now come eat and sleep as I can see that the events of the evening are beginning to catch up with you." She smiled as both young people began to yawn.

With that they were taken to a guest flet near the couple's own and were given some night clothes and food. It didn't take long before Harry's friends fell into an exhausted but relieved sleep.

* * *

The two awoke early in the evening of the next day to find a tray of food and sets of fine looking clothes awaiting them. It was then they noticed Lady Galadriel and another male blond haired elf approach them from the direction of the balcony outside their room. Hermione had to struggle to keep in a sigh as she caught sight of him. Ron just snorted remembering that another blond haired git by the name of Gilderoy Lockhart had been greeted with the same reaction.

"Good evening, young emissaries, I hope you are feeling rested. This is Legolas Greenleaf, a long time friend of King Elessar and he is here to help me get you ready for your meeting with the King and Queen later. Master Ronald, Legolas will help you get dressed as I am sure you will find our clothes a little strange at first and I will be helping Lady Hermione.

While we are helping you we will also explain what will be expected of you in your new roles as emissaries and some points of etiquette and customs you will need to know.

As a part of our elven customs, you will also have new elven names bestowed upon you to show to others that you are considered to be friends of the elves. For now we have a chance to get to know each other a little better as that is also part of what it is to be an emissary." She smiled as Legolas picked up the clothes on Ron's chair and led him to the next room along off the balcony.

* * *

As Harry finally awoke nearly forty-eight hours after arriving in Lothlorien, the first thing he heard was the soothing voice of Strider calling him gently, "Come Harry, my son, it is time to wake from your long slumber."

Harry felt his glasses being placed upon his face and he was finally able to open his eyes and feel his new father's presence for real at last.

"Strider, are we home yet? Is my new mum here too?" The boy looked around the room nervously to see if anyone else was there. But all he saw was a light airy room with a table and chairs in one corner, a bedside table on one side of the bed and a chair next to the other side, which Strider was currently sitting in watching over him.

"Harry we are not home yet, we are in the realm of your grandmother, the Lady Galadriel and your grandfather, the Lord Celeborn. But yes, your new mother is waiting outside, anxious to welcome her new son." Strider replied smiling but it was soon replaced by a more serious expression.

"There is however something you should know first about your friends. It seems that Hermione and Ron were not ready to let you go and had somehow formed a magical bond with you so we had to bring them along as well. They are currently being taken care of by your grandmother and grandfather. However there is no need for worry as they are fine, they were not as drained as you were so they are already awake and I believe are having something to eat. You can see them in a little while after you too have eaten and dressed, if you like."

Harry looked a little shocked at this news but Strider's words were somehow reassuring nonetheless. "The bond sounds like the one between you and me, but I am sure that I didn't give any oaths to my friends or them to me. But I suppose that anything is possible especially it seems when it comes to me. As long as they are alright for now, I guess I'll just have to wait till I see them to work it out."

The youth then looked a little uncertainly at his hands before speaking again obviously nervous of explaining what was on his mind, "Um, before I meet my new mother, Strider, please may I ask you something?"

When Strider nodded, Harry continued thoughtfully, "You seem to call me son so easily, yet I'm not sure what to call you."

"I took an oath to take you as my son and to that I hold, as you took an oath to accept me as your father. While I would be overjoyed if you felt comfortable enough to call me father or '_Ada'_ which is father in your mother's native tongue, I understand that it may be difficult to do this.

Perhaps now is a good time to teach you, your first lesson about your new world. Remember I told you that I had many names, well just like in your world a name identifies who you are and what family you belong to. But it is much more that that for it can also show others who you are friendly with, such as in the case of the elves. If they consider you a friend they will bestow an elven name on you. In my case because I was brought up by elves my foster father gave me the name Estel which means hope and the last name of Elrondion to identify me as a son of Elrond. But my birth name is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. Here you would probably be known as Harry, son of James.

Anyway when I took on the mantle of a Dunedain ranger, I became known as Strider because of the length of my stride. But it was also more suitable for what I was doing; it also had the advantage of protecting my true identity as Isildur's Heir and heir to the kingdoms of Gondor and Arnor.

In this I understand how you feel about your own name and what it means to others and the expectations that you are supposed to live up to. I myself wrestled long and hard with my own doubts and fears that I would fail to live up to my destiny, or that I would be weak like my ancestor before me who was tempted and failed to carry out the one crucial task he was given and caused so much heartache for the people's of Middle Earth.

Because of that I did not wish under any circumstances to become a leader. I only wanted to remain a simple ranger, travelling in the wilds alone using the skills that I had perfected over the years to help others.

When I left that world to go to Rohan, the home of the horse lords I took yet another name that of Thorongil which I also took with me when I served at the court in Gondor. In those years I gained a reputation as Strider and Thorongil but only for the actions I took under those names and not for who I really was. Finally when I fulfilled my destiny and took up my true heritage, I became Elessar Telcontar" Strider sighed heavily.

At that point Harry motioned Strider to come closer and when he was within grabbing distance he pulled the older man into a hug which was more than happily returned. Once he pulled back from the hug, he looked into the silver eyes of the man in front of him and his own eyes filled with tears.

"Do you know how much it means to me to hear you tell me this, I have struggled so long with my name, not that I am not proud of being a Potter, but because of the implications of being Harry Potter. To be Harry Potter, means to be the boy-who-lived, saviour of the wizarding world and target for everyone to control." Harry replied in a tone that showed the agony this revelation still brought him.

Strider waited till the youth looked at him again apparently ready to continue the conversation. "But you don't have to be any of those things here with us, you have but one role to play here and that is as our son. Trust me that will be enough for you to become." A long buried hint of mischief was then replaced with a look of pride in his silver eyes.

"So as for my name, for now may I suggest that perhaps '_Adar_' may be most appropriate as it is much less formal than father." Strider smiled encouragingly at the young man who was now deep in thought.

"I never really knew my father and mother except from what other people told me, but when you began visiting me, I realised you were what I hoped a father would be like. So I think I will call you _Adar_, as you suggest. And thank you for allowing me to have a choice, I am very rarely asked how I feel about things when decisions are made to do with me." Harry smiled warmly at his _Adar_.

"I am glad that is decided, and may I add I will do all I can to live up to your high opinion of me." Strider added touched by what the boy had said.

"What do I call my new mum in her native language, _Adar_?" It felt so wonderful and natural to both of them to hear the name spoken in its proper context at last.

"Why don't you ask her that for yourself, Harry? It will give you something to start with. However in case you are interested the formal elven word for mother is _Naneth,_ while the less formal term is _Nana_."

Harry nodded then watched as Strider walked to the door and opened it. Outside Harry could just make out a balcony and it seemed to be late afternoon, but before he could take in anything else, a beautiful young woman with gently pointed ears and long black hair stepped over the threshold smiling as she came.

He felt the love directed at him immediately and somehow there was no doubt in his mind that this could only be his, "_Nana_?"

She nodded and moved serenely to the bed and took him in her arms, "Yes,_ion nin_. (Yes, my son). I have looked forward to this meeting ever since my dear husband started telling me about you, although it does seem strange, to have an almost grown son, when I only married my beloved mere months ago." She laughed and it reminded Harry of the haunting trill of the phoenix which always gave him renewed hope and strength to go on.

Then without warning she gently took Harry's face between her long smooth fingers and fixed him with a serious look, "But first I want you to understand something very important, Harry. Having you with us feels like Aragorn and I have been blessed with a gift beyond price and it is one that we intend to jealously treasure, do you understand?"

Harry slowly smiled at her shyly and nodded his heart too full to do anything else. She pulled him into a hug before kissing him on the top of his head and he hugged back, knowing that here at last was a loving family all his own.

When they broke apart his _Nana_ continued, "I thought if you would be willing to take a new name, would you accept the name of 'Thandmir Elessarion' which means true treasure and Elessar's son for that is what you are to us."

Strider and Arwen, waited patiently observing the reactions of the youth in front of them carefully, neither willing to rush him into any decision. Harry in his turn looked back at them in bewilderment, for this was beyond his wildest imagining.

Harry swallowed nervously, "I think that this is what my parents would have wanted for me, so surely they wouldn't object if it would only make my life better. Don't you think?"

It was his _Adar_ that answered for the both of them with a wide smile, "Yes Harry I believe they would; besides you will have a name that will always remind you of how much you are loved. So will you accept this name, then?"

When Harry smiled broadly back at him, Strider took one hand and Arwen took the other, as the Ranger King proudly confirmed, "Welcome to our family, Thandmir Elessarion."

0o0o0o0o0o


	8. Part 8 Issues and an Audience

**Harry Potter – Emissary or Exile by Tansy 1354**

Summary: Take one man who has finally accepted and fulfilled his destiny, then take one fifteen year old boy who has just found out about his, add a bit of very old magic and a new journey will begin for both. (HP/LOTR XOVER)

**Part 8. Issues and an Audience**

_Previously_

_Harry swallowed nervously, "I think that this is what my parents would have wanted for me, so surely they wouldn't object if it would only make my life better. Don't you think?" _

_It was his __**Adar**__ that answered for the both of them with a wide smile, "Yes Harry I believe they would; besides you will have a name that will always remind you of how much you are loved. So will you accept this name, then?" _

_When Harry smiled broadly back at him, Strider took one hand and Arwen took the other, as the Ranger King proudly confirmed, "Welcome to our family, Thandmir Elessarion."_

* * *

"Now that we have decided on what we are to be called, I am afraid there are some other matters that need addressing, my son." Elessar looked a little worriedly between his wife and son. 

"You see there is something I have been hiding from both of you and I am afraid that I will need your help to deal with it, Thandmir. When Lily Potter asked for my help she transferred her magic and knowledge as well as some of yours to me and now it has started manifesting itself at odd times."

Thandmir grinned, "Adar, that is what we call accidental magic and it is usually done by children before they receive their wand and go to magic school. It usually stops once you receive your wand because that helps you focus the magic and at magic school you are taught how to control and focus it. I think you should also speak to Hermione she is the expert when it comes to knowledge of magic and is also the brightest witch in our year if not the whole of Hogwarts. But I should warn you once she takes up a challenge she really gets her teeth stuck in and she is a hard task master, but I am sure that if you just remind her that you are the King it will keep her in line."

It was Arwen who laughed at the look on Elessar's face, "Thank you Thandmir, I for one will look forward to seeing how our great king fares against a young woman not yet of age. Now that is settled what else must be decided my dear husband?"

"We still have to decide how and when to introduce Thandmir as our son, and what explanation should be given."

Elessar looked over at Thandmir in concern suddenly remembering that he had only lost his godfather in the last few weeks and the wound to the boy's heart was still open and painful.

"I also hesitate to bring this up but there is also the matter of Theoden King's funeral which is waiting on our return, so that Eomer and Eowyn can begin the journey to Edoras. I would never forgive my self if I was not there to honour one who fought bravely to help save all our kingdoms."

Indeed, Thandmir's happy face was now gone, replaced with apprehension and sorrow. "I am truly sorry Thandmir, but under normal circumstances as you are old enough it would be your duty as my son to accompany us on this journey." There were tears in the King's eyes as he saw the effect this had on his new son.

Arwen hugged the boy to her immediately, already knowing what the boy needed and in that simple gesture the dam broke and their new son sobbed and let go of all the pain and guilt.

"Sh…sh…dear Thandmir we have no intention of forcing you to do this, if you do not wish to." Arwen tried to allay the boy's fears quickly by gently carding her hand through his unruly black mop.

Elessar took a deep breath as he touched the boy's shoulder, "Thandmir, we know this is painful for you especially since you did not see your godfather laid to rest. But perhaps we could ask Lady Galadriel if we could hold a ceremony for him here and perhaps set some kind of monument to his memory. As your parents, that is something we would gladly undertake on your behalf, because he was important to you and therefore important to us."

Arwen nodded to her husband before gently adding, "Would you allow us to help you with this, Thandmir. You don't have to answer now, take whatever time you need, speak with your friends, we'll wait."

There was a whispered, "I will think about it and thank you," before the emotionally exhausted youth settled in Arwen's arms and fell asleep.

"_Meleth Nin_, you were right to suggest this although I know how much it hurt you seeing him in pain, but he cannot heal unless he can put this behind him and speak about the one he has lost. The Valar knows that the members of the Fellowship know what it is like to lose a loved one. It may also help him to open up if they told him the story of the quest, since only you know the full story of our son's life."

Elessar nodded as he carefully lifted Thandmir back onto the bed and covered him over with a silken blanket. "He is still in need of sleep and food to build him back up again, I believe we should remain here for at least another couple of days. In that time we will have a better idea on how to proceed and the Fellowship can try and help Thandmir. For this night however he will remain here with us and I will request Lady Galadriel and Legolas to take care of the young emissaries."

"Ah, I had forgotten I had arranged for us to meet them this evening and had hoped that Thandmir would also be there to put their fears at bay. I better go alone and explain as I don't want to disturb Thandmir while he is in a healing sleep. I am sure you would not leave him to wake up alone, so how about I organise some food and I will bring it back when I return?"

He leaned over to kiss his wife gently on the lips before whispering, "Thandmir and I, are truly blessed by the Valar to have you in our lives, sweetest Arwen.

With that Thandmir's _Adar_ left the talan and went in search of the new emissaries.

* * *

He found them waiting in a guest flet with Legolas and looking extremely nervous and uncomfortable in their new clothes. 

Legolas moved forward, and spoke in a merry voice, "Good Evening, _mellon nin_, what name are you going by this night so that I may introduce you all?"

While Elessar just laughed, Legolas looked back at the stunned teenagers, "I should explain that the man that stands before you is known by almost as many names as our hobbit friends have meals. Just to mention a few, I personally have known him the longest as _Estel_ which is the elven word for hope. Most of the company that you will meet tomorrow, know him variously as either Strider or Aragorn."

Legolas grinned again as he once again looked at his dear friend, "But I believe this evening you are wearing your King's hat, so King Elessar Telcontar, ruler of the lands of Gondor and Arnor, may I present Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley."

Hermione blushed before attempting to curtsey which was difficult in the beautiful forest green gown that she was wearing, "Your Majesty."

She turned to the teenage boy and glared at him till he shakily bowed, "Your Majesty" he managed to croak out.

"Thank you Legolas, for that most entertaining introduction. First off, I must apologise for my wife, Arwen, for not being here to greet you but she is staying with your friend Harry while he is asleep." He smiled moving to take one of the chairs that had been set up and gestured they do the same.

Hermione had been about to perch on one of the chairs, when Harry was mentioned but suddenly swung back to face the king, knocking the chair over as she did so.

"Oh I am so sorry, Your Majesty" she looked absolutely mortified.

Legolas was quick to help Hermione back to her seat and made sure she was not hurt before taking a seat him self. That had the affect of making her blush even redder.

Elessar looked first at Hermione and then Ronald, their faces clearly showing not only their worry but the depth of their feelings towards Harry.

"Right the first thing I am sure you wish to know is your friend Harry is fine, the only reason he is not with me is that he is still tired and I think you will agree with me that he deserves some healing rest."

He was about to continue when Ron stood up and went to stand in front of him nervous but determined, " Your Majesty, I just have to know, why did the other elves refer to Harry as your son?"

Elessar took a deep breath and glanced at Hermione before turning back to the boy in front of him, " That would be because of Lily Potter, you see she came to me in the form of a spirit and citing a bond of blood to me, as she was a direct descendent of mine. She told me about Harry's life, also explaining that Harry had no true kin of his own and asked that I take him into my protection and care.

To that end she gave me two spheres which contained her blood, magic and her knowledge of magic as well as another with Harry's blood and magic. I have to say that I had immediately felt a love for the boy she spoke off, as I had first hand knowledge of some of the things he had been through. When she told me to speak from the heart in accepting the contents of the spheres into my own blood, I willingly took an oath to take him as my own son and give him a home with me, where his mother's blood also now resided.

Before he left his own world he gave a similar oath to accept me as his father. Of course that was after he renounced his aunt's home as his. There is something else you should know, I can't explain it, but somehow I feel you two are here because of a similar bond although it has never been spoken. So you see Ron, I could not harm Harry, trust me Arwen and I already love him as our own."

He stopped and looked over at Hermione and the tears that were falling down her cheeks before he could think he blurted out "Hermione, I know you and Ron are far from your own families right now, but you are more than welcome to be part of my family for as long as you want."

He held his arms open, she jumped up and launched herself into them, while Ron looked on in shock and Legolas watched with an enigmatic smile.

Elessar looked up and his eyes met the young man's eyes which showed not only shock but apprehension and surprisingly a hint of betrayal.

"Master Ronald, I know this is overwhelming and a lot to take in, but I do hope that you will believe me about Harry. I am also hoping that you both will help me in helping him recover from his past, in particular the loss of his godfather, as well as gain strength to face the future." Elessar finished gravely.

Just at that moment Hermione pulled herself out of the arms that held her and stepped back to stare at the man in front of her, "Hold on did you just tell us that you have all of Lily and some of Harry Potter's magic transferred into you, does that mean you can do magic?" she said excitedly.

Elessar laughed, "Harry was right you are indeed bright, yes I have done what Harry called 'Accidental Magic', in fact he suggested you may be willing to teach me. He did warn me however that I would have to be most attentive if I did not wish to incur your wrath."

But he pouted as he said, "However, my dear wife was most amused to know that I would be being taught by someone so much younger than me."

At that point the tension was completely broken as Ron and Legolas just snorted.

Hermione stood there with her hands on her hips, replying in a huff, "Just wait till I get my hands on one, Harry James Potter."

"Come on, Hermione, just be thankful that he must be feeling better to be able to come up with that." Ron grinned at his friend who reluctantly smiled back.

Just then a loud rumble could be heard coming from Ron's stomach, which caused everyone to laugh except for Ron who went a little red in the face.

"I have an idea, why don't we collect some food and we'll have a late supper with Arwen and Harry, I am sure you three would like see each other again." There was a quick agreement reached that Elessar and the young emissaries would collect the food and after Legolas would join them as soon as he delivered a message to the rest of the Fellowship about getting together.

It was decided that they should all meet up for breakfast so that he could explain properly and they could meet the emissaries and , when he would introduce them to Thandmir and they would have a proper feast in the evening to officially welcome Thandmir and his friends to Middle Earth.

0x0x0x0x0x0

**A/N 1 : My apologies for taking so long to get this up and I sincerely hope that it will be worth it. Please let me know if any of the characters are acting too out of character so I can incorporate it in later chapters. I am also having trouble with what Harry's friends should call Harry's new dad. Please let me know what you think, my idea had been to call him Uncle Something but I am just not sure.**

**A/N 2 : I hope to have the last of the introductions done next chapter and the journey beginning. **

**Thanks as always for reading this story **


	9. Part 9 Friendship and Fellowship

**Harry Potter – Emissary or Exile by Tansy 1354**

** Summary: Take one man who has finally accepted and fulfilled his destiny, then take one fifteen year old boy who has just found out about his, add a bit of very old magic and a new journey will begin for both. (HP/LOTR XOVER)**

** Part 9. Friendship and Fellowship**

The next morning Arwen, Aragorn, Thandmir, Hermione and Ron met up with the rest of the Fellowship in the pavilion that had been their home during their quest. A mountain of food was set up on a large table with padded benches along each end and side, enough to accommodate those dining comfortably.

Gimli, Gandalf and the hobbits were already inside and eating, while Legolas waited outside for the others to arrive, the elf giving the three teenagers an encouraging smile before entering and taking a seat at the table.

The teenagers were shocked at the sight of those in the pavilion as they had never seen any beings like these before. But their biggest shock came as they lay eyes on an old man with long white hair and beard, wearing grey robes and a wizard's hat. Legolas heard, Hermione gasp under her breath, "He looks just like Dumbledore, but that's not possible."

Arwen and Aragorn had barely herded their charges inside before Aragorn was mobbed by one dwarf and four hobbits all talking at once. Finally Gimli's gruff voice separated from the rest, "Well Laddie, king or no, you better start explaining before I go looking for my axe."

The three teenagers started to back up towards the entrance, but stopped when Aragorn laughed "Peace Gimli, I will gladly answer but I must ask you to stop scaring our guests, they do not know that your bark is much worse than your bite. Please if you will all sit down, I will explain who these young people are and how they came to be here."

Gimli glared at the two young lads and the pretty lass before muttering a dwarven curse that made Aragorn, Gandalf and Legolas grin, but he returned to the table along with the hobbits.

Aragorn and Arwen led their charges to the table and then Aragorn had them stand beside him as he began, "My friends let me introduce two new emissaries from a distant land, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley." He indicated each with a sweep of his hand before continuing, "This young man" indicating Thandmir, "is Thandmir Elessarion, the new son of Arwen and my self."

When this announcement was met by silence, Arwen laughed, "Perhaps, dear Aragorn you had better explain the rest of it, while they are still too stunned to interrupt. Thandmir, Hermione, Ron and I will start on breakfast while you talk."

So while some ate the rest listened as Aragorn finally went into a bit more detail about what had been happening in Minas Tirith over the last few weeks. His audience remained quiet throughout as the unusual tale of the spirit and the oath was told. This was followed by a brief summary of the visits in Thandmir's dreams and finally finished with the preparations and arrival of the three teens in Lothlorien. Aragorn left out a fair amount of Thandmir's personal life though.

"Now young ones, let me introduce you to your breakfast companions, Legolas you have already met, he is an elf from another Elven realm to this one called Mirkwood.

The gruff one with the beard is Gimli son of Gloin and he is a dwarf from the Lonely Mountains, the ones who are attempting to clear the table on their own are called hobbits or Halflings from the Shire. Their names are Frodo, Sam, Merry and last but not least Pippin who is the youngest of our group." He grinned as Pippin scowled at him.

"This tall fellow with the staff is Gandalf, who is a Maia or Istari which is a type of wizard just like you three, so master dwarf I suggest you do not upset them." He laughed again, his heart light now that he had finally revealed his secret to his friends.

His voice became warm as he continued, "Now let us finish breakfast and then we can sit and get to know each other a little better."

Finally even Ron had eaten his fill and found that he had met his match when it came to the hobbits, he was quickly declared an honorary hobbit and invited to join them for all of their many meals. Recognising kindred spirits when it came to food he heartily agreed.

* * *

They had all taken positions on various logs and things in the glade surrounding the pavilion. Once more Aragorn started to speak directing him self to Hermione, Ron and Thandmir this time.

"The ones seated here with us are all my closest friends. A little over six months ago, I met up with Legolas and Gandalf, both of whom I have known most of my life. I had just recently made the acquaintance of Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin and I met Gimli for the first time. I also met with Boromir who was the son of the Steward of Gondor where I now rule, for the first time. Unfortunately he was the only one of the company of nine that set on the quest to destroy the one ring who did not make it back.

An evil in our land brought us together and through our common efforts and the war that followed our bonds of friendship became so strong that nothing, not even our different races or stations in life or our outlooks on life could shake it. Each proved their metal and bravery against overwhelming odds on numerous occasions.

I might add I am pleased to see that Thandmir seems to have the same knack for attracting the kind of friends that I have here, they certainly have already proved they will watch your back no matter what the cost to themselves."

He turned to his own friends of the Fellowship, "My friends, the three that you see before you face their own terrible war in the land they come from. Thandmir lost his parents when they were murdered by an evil sorcerer much like our own Sauron and was tortured and used in the ritual to resurrect the sorcerer known as Lord Voldemort. He was right there when the first casualty fell that of a young school friend of his. He, Hermione and Ron were all involved in the battle that eventually claimed the second casualty right in front of Thandmir, that of his godfather, Sirius. But that is not all because it is believed that Thandmir is the only one in his world who can defeat this Lord Voldemort due to a prophecy made before he was even born."

Frodo who had been listening in the background was shocked at how closely his own life mirrored that of Thandmir's.

Meanwhile the ranger king quickly went and placed a reassuring arm around his son who had been a little stunned to hear Aragorn telling the others his story, "Thandmir, each of us here have faced evil in its many forms, and we know first hand about death, sacrifice and facing great odds. I know you will find it hard to accept but we really do know how it feels to see death and have to go on."

Aragorn continued, "To us you are not mere children, but young adults who know their own minds and are brave enough to fight for others who cannot do it themselves. For that alone you have earned a place amongst us and our respect."

At that Thandmir looked around the clearing somewhat taken aback as he noticed his father's friends all nodding in agreement.

Aragorn felt a gentle tap on his shoulder he turned around to see Frodo standing behind him thoughtfully.

Frodo looked at the young man in front of him, he recognised the haunted look on his face and it was then he also noticed the scar on the youth's forehead. "Thandmir, it sounds to me as though you have already survived many trials but none of them were of your choosing, do you feel guilty that you survived when others did not?"

Thandmir seemed to come out of a trance as he whispered back, so that only the elves and Frodo heard his reply, "Yes, they died because of me."

Frodo spoke again quietly, "Why do you think they died because of you, Thandmir?

The glade seemed to fade away and all that Thandmir noticed was the hobbit's quiet questions, "Cedric and Sirius were both in those places at those times because of me and my stupidity." The tears were falling but he was not aware of them running down his face and dripping off his chin.

Aragorn pulled out a small cloth from his pocket and proceeded to wipe the tears from his son's face, before pulling him into a hug. He was surprised when Thandmir returned the hug without any sign that he was going to let go soon.

Meanwhile Arwen had gone to the other teens and gathered them in a hug of their own as she noticed how upset they had become for their friend. However she soon realised that they were simply relieved that her son had finally opened up about what had happened to him.

Frodo looked at Aragorn and his son and felt the connection to the youth growing stronger, even though he didn't know the whole story of Thandmir's life. There was much that was similar in their lives and he quickly decided that he had to help Thandmir; perhaps it would help him to come to terms with his own experiences which still haunted him in his dreams and sometimes clouded his waking hours as well.

Arwen finally spoke out quietly, "Perhaps it would help Thandmir and his friends if you would tell them more about yourselves and your parts in the war of the ring. Gandalf, would you care to start with the history of the ring?"

Gandalf nodded and began the tale of the peoples of middle earth and the making of the rings. And so it was lunch was served and eaten and the tale continued until night fell and the evening meal was also taken in the pavilion as Aragorn announced that the two emissaries would receive their elven names and the three teens would be officially welcomed the next evening at a feast to be held in their honour.

After dinner the group split up for the night with Ron going off with Pippin and Merry. Thandmir remained with Frodo and Sam as Legolas and Gimli regaled them with tales of their homelands. Aragorn, Gandalf and Hermione were elsewhere talking about magic and Aragorn's training. Finally Arwen took the opportunity to visit properly with her grandmother and grandfather, since she didn't get to Lothlorien much since her marriage. Needless to say the night passed pleasantly for all.

* * *


End file.
